


Sweat

by AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic/pseuds/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about sweat drives Wally wild. Especially when he's the reason it's dripping down Jack's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

Beautiful, shining sweat... the symbol of a true man.

Wally Belford believed in this saying entirely. His grandmother had, to his amusement, raised him on a different saying - "Horses sweat, men perspire, and women glow" - but to him, sweat was sweat, and sweat was a stunning sight to behold. Passion, hard work... something about the gleam of it set off a fire in him. A burning...

 _Lust,_ Wally would often correct himself, with a small smirk. There was no denying the gradual tightness he felt in his running sweats whenever he passed by the Valley Ranch and caught a glimpse of Jack Velt, the farmer who lived there, toiling about in the fields. The sight of his damp mop of brown hair, his skin dripping and shining ever so slightly, his clothes sticking to his lean physique...

Wally loved to fantasize about the cheerful young farmer, sometimes stopping his daily jogs to hide behind a tree near Jack's farm and jerk off while watching him work, watching him bend over to water his crops, watching that body stretch with an exhausted yawn - Wally always released with a shuddering gasp and Jack's name whispered on his lips as his seed splashed the bark, his head feeling a bit light and dizzy afterward.

Jack, of course, knew Wally wanted him, knew that Wally watched him - and, on a few occasions, he'd let Wally have him. Their first time, he'd been curious, but hesitant - "What about your wife?" he asked, looking worried.

__

_Ah, that concern... what a thoughtful young man._

Wally pressed Jack against the wall of his tool shed and looked into his inviting brown eyes. "Don't worry about her," he murmured, swooping down to brush his lips against Jack's earlobe, nipping it and causing the younger man to shudder. Tracing his tongue lightly up Jack's ear, Wally whispered, "All I want to talk about right now is how hard I'm going to fuck you, my friend... I want to make you sweat, I want to make you cry my name over and over..." He trailed light pecks down Jack's jaw line, down his neck, and back up the other side. "...And over."

 

Their lips were pressed only slightly together, their tongues dancing close to each other, rubbing and tickling, gasps flying between their open mouths and down each others' throats. Jack ran one hand up and down the back of Wally's head, tangling his fingers in the short, spiky brown hair that was already slightly wet with the perspiration of the morning's jog. Their crotches ground together, both men whimpering at the contact of denim on cotton, their rubbing speeding up and slowing down without rhyme or reason. Keeping it up, Wally broke their kiss and simply tossed his head back, eyes shut tight and mouth open in a heavy pant as he pressed his bulge eagerly against Jack's.

"Wally,  _please_ ," Jack hissed, crying out softly in protest as he wrapped his legs around one of Wally's and ran his hands over the man's pert, round ass. " _Please..._ " He grabbed Wally's shirt and lifted it up, pulling Wally close and latching his mouth onto a nipple, sucking, licking, and chewing gently until it was a hardened peak in his mouth - Wally groaned, feeling Jack's hands squeeze him, feeling his fingers running up and down his crack through the fabric of his sweatpants and tease his entrance-

Arching his back and pressing his chest into Jack further, Wally lost himself in the sensations and grabbed Jack's shirt, pulling it open and down, the buttons scattering all over the floor. Neither man cared, their gasps and moans beginning to fill the small room like a hazy cloud of smoke. Wally's pants were next, and Jack soon kissed his way down Wally's flat, smooth stomach, molding his lips around the long, thick bulge in the man's briefs. He licked along it a few times before slowly pulling the underwear down and grabbing Wally's cock in his hand, rubbing it gently. It was as hard as Jack's own that moment, the hardest he'd ever been in his life.

Looking up at Wally, who was running one of his hands over his own chest and teasing the nipples, Jack flicked his tongue lightly up and down the front of the shaft, running it back and forth over the small stretch of flesh connected to the head. Wally exclaimed loudly and buried his free hand in Jack's hair, pushing down until his shaft was buried in the farmer's mouth.

His gasps and moans increased in volume as Jack sucked forcefully, bobbing his head up and down, his soft lips sliding wetly over the sensitive flesh, his tongue slithering over the head and teasing the slit. Occasionally, he popped it out of his mouth and rubbed it vigorously, licking gentle trails up the sides and taking Wally's balls into his mouth to suck on them with intense vigor.

Wally eventually couldn't take any more, pushing Jack off and pulling him up into a fevered kiss, his hands tweaking and pulling Jack's nipples before his mouth and tongue took turns covering each one instead. Nipping and nibbling at the tight yet supple flesh, Wally now took his turn going down, yanking Jack's jeans off roughly and pulling his boxers along with it. He hungrily engulfed the swollen cock that sprung free, grunting and moaning low in his throat as he took in as much of the length as he could. His hands squeezed Jack's soft asscheeks, marking them with the occasional hard slap as the bobbing of his head got faster and faster.

Jack's eyes rolled back in his head and slid closed as he thrust his hips in time with Wally's head, fucking the older man's mouth desperately - Wally was going full-on with the attack, leaving no room for the soft, subtle touches and ministrations Jack had offered him. It wasn't going to last much longer, he was going to-

To...

"Wally," Jack whispered urgently, his breathing labored as he pumped into Wally's mouth faster and faster. "I've got to-I can't..."

And just like that, Wally popped Jack's dick out of his mouth and flashed a dazzling grin up at him, blue eyes twinkling.

"Not yet, Jack... I'm not done with you yet," Wally whispered fiercely. "I haven't fucked that tight little hole of yours yet..."

Jack moaned and shuddered with anticipation, his wet, stiff cock throbbing, begging for release. Wally turned him around gently and pushed him against the wall.

"Open your legs," he said softly, reaching around to grasp Jack's cock. "I want to get you ready for me..."

Jack complied, grunting helplessly against Wally's squeezing fingers that were now pumping his shaft at a torturously slow pace. "Please... I need it... please..."

"Patience, my friend..." Wally assured him, his eyes fixated on a spot on Jack's back. A bead of sweat. His entire back was sweating, but this one... his eyes followed it hungrily as it trickled down, down, down, across the small, into the crack of Jack's ass...

With a lusty groan, Wally spread Jack's cheeks apart with his free hand and moved forward to press his tongue on Jack's entrance just as the bead of sweat reached it. Jack's eyes flew open and he let out a throaty yell, gradually descending into whimpers as Wally's tongue teased his tight and eager hole.

Soft, whispering flicks, followed by fervent passes, occasionally chancing to burrow inside a bit - and before he knew it, fingers were replacing Wally's tongue. One, pushing in cautiously, sliding in and out with a slick and steady rhythm. Then a second joined, and Jack bit down on his lip at the sensation, his spine buzzing with the feeling of electricity jolting up and down it. Soon, Wally spread his cheeks again with both hands and dove in once more, lapping his tongue over Jack's entrance like it was a lollipop.

"Please!" Jack breathed loudly, his gasps shaky. "Please, Wally, just fuck me,  _please_!"

Wally stood up and embraced Jack from behind, pressing their slick, sweaty bodies together, his cock grinding against the crack of Jack's ass. "You want it that bad?" he murmured in Jack's ear, licking up the side of his neck and nipping his jaw line.

" _Please..._ " Jack groaned, panting with every thrust of Wally's cock between his cheeks. "I... need it... please..."

Wally gently slid his cock into the tight, hot little hole, gritting his teeth at the squeezing sensation. The tip of his cock throbbed madly as he began to fuck Jack slowly, letting out small grunts and groans, his hands sliding all over the front of the farmer's lithe young body. One hand attended to Jack's nipples, one at a time, squeezing and rubbing and pinching and pulling, while the other pumped his rock-hard dick in time with each thrust.

"That's it," Jack moaned, gasping loudly at the feeling - like fire and ice were racing each other madly through his veins, sending jolts and shivers throughout his bones, quivering down his spine. "Wally... fuck me harder, Wally..."

Hearing the way his name dripped with lust from Jack's tongue drove Wally to fuck his ass harder, the speed increasing, their toned thighs slapping together loudly until Wally had to grip one of Jack's shoulders tightly to stay standing. Jack braced one hand against the wall of the tool shed and used the other to take over playing with his cock, masturbating furiously, not even bothering to match Wally thrust-for-thrust in his pacing.

Wally reached up and grabbed Jack's hair roughly, yanking on it hard and causing Jack to let out a loud, pleased shout. Craning their necks, the two pressed their lips together once more, tongues darting about and sliding frantically over each other-

"Wally, I-" Jack didn't get to finish mumbling, and he let out a thick, loud, muffled groan into Wally's open mouth as his cock pulsed alarmingly, spewing forth stream after stream of thick, viscous white liquid.

Feeling Jack's asshole tighten on him with his jerking, quivering orgasm, Wally pounded into him as hard as he could manage before he, too, released - the two let their cries and groans mingle between their tongues as their seed was spewed - Wally's into Jack's body, Jack's onto the floor and wall he was pressed against.

"You... you look gorgeous," Wally panted, pressing his body close to Jack's once more and kissing lightly and quickly wherever he could reach. "All... all covered in sweat like this..." He ran a hand through Jack's damp, matted hair, rumpling it and suckled slowly on the side of Jack's neck. "We should do this again sometime. What do you say?"

"It was amazing," Jack breathed, sighing blissfully as Wally suckled on his skin. "But... your wife..."

"Like I said," Wally whispered in his ear, grabbing Jack's balls and squeezing them, massaging them, "don't worry about her..."

\------------------------

"...So... what do you think?" Wally asked his wife later that day, as they lay in bed together.

Chris blinked at him, her eyes wide. Then she smiled slyly and pulled him closer with one hand, the other underneath the covers. "Well, it certainly got me in the mood..." She and Wally kissed passionately, her other hand now grasping his stiff cock and pumping it as he traced a finger in light circles around her clit. She gasped and broke away from him, grabbing his wrist to stop him. "Not yet... not yet..."

Wally raised an eyebrow and flashed that dazzling grin again. "Oh?"

She shook her head and returned the grin. "I haven't told you how  _my_ day was yet..."

**Author's Note:**

> As shamelessly smutty as it is, I'm fairly proud of it.
> 
> Not to mention I found Wally oddly hot (in a way) in A Wonderful Life.


End file.
